


Помоги мне

by Fev



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fev/pseuds/Fev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тсуна посылает Хибари на совместную миссию с Хром и Мукуро</p>
            </blockquote>





	Помоги мне

**Author's Note:**

> Мне нужно выложить это, чтобы было напоминание о том, какой я лентяй и не могу дописать один фик!

Гокудера сочувственно смотрел на своего босса. Он тоже ненавидел ожидания, но не волновался как Тсуна. Нынешний десятый глава самой Вонголы нервно щёлкал ручкой, сидя за своим столом. 

Где же его носит? 

Вопрос висел в воздухе уже больше часа. Они бы не стали просить его помощи, но крайний случай такой крайний. Криминальная война шла полным ходом, многие подчинённые Вонголе остались в Италии, а для этого дела требовались люди, которым можно доверять. Хотя в любом случае Гокудера считал, что, будь ты хоть трижды Хибари Кёя, заставлять ждать людей так долго − просто неприлично. 

Казалось, что ручкой Тсуна щёлкал, попадая в ритм с настенными часами. Всё быстрее и быстрее. Но стрелка двигалась медленно, а Тсуна щёлкал быстро. В этом было что-то успокаивающее для Савады, но до колик раздражающее Гокудеру. Громко выдохнув и откинувшись на спинку дивана, Гокудера заставил вздрогнуть Тсуну. 

Гокудера открыл рот, чтобы попросить Тсуну не нервничать (и положить на стол эту чёртову ручку), но не успел произнести и слова. Дверь в кабинет распахнулась и, чуть не слетев с петель, ударилась об стену. От неожиданности Тсуна встал, а ручка, которой он до этого щёлкал, упала и покатилась по полу, пока не стукнулась о ботинок прибывшего Хибари.

В проёме на пол повалились два охранника. Гокудера считал, что он и один мог бы охранять Тсуну, но статус босса мафии обязывал Саваду держать вокруг себя много людей. Однако что-то подсказывало Гокудере, что все охранники сейчас не в самом лучшем состоянии, если, конечно, они ещё живы. Иначе, как объяснить, что никто не доложил о прибытии Хибари? 

− Рад вас видеть, Хибари-сан, − Тсуна практически подбежал к нему и протянул руку для рукопожатия, но его проигнорировали и просто прошли к креслу, за которым обычно сидят те, кто приходят по делам. Этот неловкий момент как нельзя лучше показывал, что Хибари так и не научился обращать внимание на других людей.

− Прояви хоть каплю уважения к Десятому! − Гокудера рявкнул со своего места.

Хибари лишь одарил его презрительным взглядом и скрестил на груди руки. 

Гокудера уже было рванул к нему, но Тсуна, в мгновение ока оказавшийся рядом с ним, положил ему руку на плечо, заставляя остановиться.

− Ничего страшного, Хаято, − он виновато улыбнулся, − всё нормально. Ты не мог бы проверить, как там они? 

Тсуна указал на охранников, и Гокудера, всё ещё немного злясь, вышел в коридор. Просьбы Десятого приравнивались к приказам, и их нельзя было игнорировать.

Со стороны могло показаться, что Тсуна совсем не приложил сил, чтобы остановить Гокудеру, но Хибари точно что-то заметил и довольно хмыкнул.

− Хибари-сан, − начал Тсуна, присаживаясь на своё место, − вы знаете, что мы бы никогда не обратились к вам за помощью, если бы дела не приняли серьёзный оборот. Тем более, вы же не отказывались от кольца Хранителя...

Хибари ничего не ответил, лишь покрутил кольцо Хранителя на пальце, но и уходить он не собирался, а, значит, был заинтересован. По крайней мере, так считал Гокудера, вернувшийся на своё обычное место, предварительно позвонив врачу. Охранникам ничего не грозило — никаких переломов Гокудера не заметил — они были просто в отключке. Хибари явно стал мягче.

− Кого надо убить? − прервал объяснение Тсуны Хибари. 

А может и не мягче. Просто не любил лишние слова и предпочитал действовать, а не говорить.

− Никого, − Тсуна замялся и потянулся за новой ручкой, − по крайней мере, пока. Только проследить.

Хибари хмыкнул и откинулся на спинку кресла. Наверняка, идея "просто проследить" его мало интересовала.

− Я буду работать один? 

− Конечно, нет! − воскликнул Тсуна, но, заметив, что Хибари решил, будто его недооценивают (и мириться он с этим явно не собирался), пояснил. − Там понадобятся иллюзионисты, поверьте, там не всё так просто, как кажется. 

− Я их знаю? − Тсуна очень опасался этого вопроса.

Начиналось самое интересное, Гокудера был уверен, что Хибари взбесится и откажется.

− Ну, Хром и... − Тсуна немного осмелел, увидев, что Хибари лишь удивился, и, вздохнув, закончил начатое, − ... Мукуро.

Гокудера ждал чего угодно: ярости, злости, разрушенного кабинета, сломанных костей, но уж точно не ухмылку и лёгкий кивок.

− Я согласен. Куда нужно ехать? 

*** 

Скучно.  
И серо.

Мукуро лежал на кровати в своём номере и, вытянув руку, смотрел сквозь пальцы на потолок. Совсем непримечательный серый потолок, только в одном углу паук свил паутину. Как его ещё не заметили в этом дорогой гостинице, было загадкой, но Мукуро было плевать на паука, он ему не мешал. Никто ему не мешал.

У окна сидела Хром и смотрела на идущий ливень, который тоже был скучный, никакой грозы и грома.

− Как думаешь, какой он? − Мукуро повернул голову. Он не особо часто разговаривал с Хром, не столько, сколько бы она хотела. Хром понимала, что ему было скучно с ней, она была дорога Мукуро, но... совсем не интересна. 

Хром провела пальцем по запотевшему стеклу и нарисовала печальный смайлик.

− Не знаю.

− Тсунаёши-кун так волновался, пока мы говорили, что я не успел спросить самое главное. Чёртова прослушка! Но он обещал прислать кого-нибудь очень сильного. Где он только отыщет этого, ммм, сильного? Мы бы и вдвоём легко справились, да, Хром? 

− Наверное, — Хром задумалась,— да.

Несмотря на то, что с Хром было не интересно и скучно, Мукуро предпочитал иметь именно её в постоянных напарниках. 

Хром не была уверена, что Савада разъединился из-за подозрений в том, что их подслушивали. Скорее всего Мукуро просто утомил своими двусмысленными намёками и глупым смехом в трубку. Иногда Мукуро мог жутко раздражать окружающих, но это всё равно не отменяло его обаяния и позволяло оставаться со всеми в хороших отношениях. 

Помощь им действительно была нужна. Точнее − перестраховка, на случай, если что-то пойдёт не так. 

В номере раздался звонок на стационарном телефоне, и Хром хотела поднять трубку, но Мукуро, вскочивший с кровати так резко, как будто пообщался с Сасагавой Рёхеем, опередил её. 

− Да? − Мукуро прижал трубку к уху плечом и подмигнул Хром. − Гость? Пропустите. Нет, нет, мы ждём его. 

Кое-как положив трубку на место, Мукуро поправил причёску и натянул улыбку голливудскую улыбку в тридцать один зуб. Хром уже мысленно жалела их гостя и совсем чуть-чуть завидовала ему, Мукуро явно собирался развеять скуку. Как хотелось, что бы за дверью оказались кто-то типа Фууты или И-пин, они не были интересными объектами для Мукуро, но Хром было бы с кем поболтать. Однако и Фуута, и И-пин были заняты другими делами, и оказаться в Китае никак не могли.

Спустя несколько секунд в дверь постучали ровно один раз, а после тишина, лишь дождь продолжал барабанить за окном. Мукуро напрягся, словно пытаясь почувствовать того, кто к ним прибыл. Узнать заранее. Пара секунд, и он уже открывал дверь.

Желтоватый свет ламп в коридоре проник в их номер, окрашивая помещение и заставляя окружающую серость исчезнуть. 

Это не могло произойти, Савада бы на такое не решился.

Хибари Кёя был одновременно и лучшим, и худшим вариантом из всех возможных.

− Рад приветствовать тебя, мой... − фразу Мукуро начал ещё до того, когда он увидел гостя, − ... новый друг. Хибари Кёя? 

Хром просто знала, как сейчас меняются эмоции у Мукуро. Улыбка сползла, появилось удивление, но оно мимолётное, а на лице уже красовалась ухмылка. 

− Давно не виделись, Хибари Кёя, − Мукуро отошёл от двери, пропуская его в номер. − Вот уж удивлён, что Савада Тсунаёши смог уговорить тебя приехать ко мне.

Ничего ему не ответив, Хибари зашёл внутрь и коротко кивнул Хром в знак приветствия. Она же не решилась ничего сказать, а лишь повторила за ним. Почему-то рядом с Хибари она чувствовала себя неуверенно, такому как он нужно не говорить "добрый вечер", а делать реверанс.

Мукуро потоптался немного на месте, решая, что делать дальше. Хром догадывалась, что сейчас будет тест на прочность.

− Как долетел? Убил кого-нибудь в аэропорту? 

_Немного сарказма._

− Заткнись. 

Коротко, ясно, страшно. Любой другой, кто бы находился на месте Мукуро, забился бы в угол. Но, если уж злить, так злить до конца. И всё равно, что Хибари не пробыл в номере и пяти минут.

− А, вообще, как ты согласился приехать сюда? Я бы не сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь, скорее наоборот. Или я о чём-то не подозреваю? − Мукуро наигранно ахнул. − Неужели ты... простил меня? 

_Щепотка иронии._

Перегнул палку − это понимали все. Особенно сам Мукуро, прижатый к стене лицом. 

− Заткнись. 

− Стал сильнее? − с интересом спросил Мукуро.

_Напомнить о старых неудачах — по вкусу._

− Да. 

_Смешать, но не взбалтывать._

Хром стояла, затаив дыхание, казалось, что любое движение повлечёт за собой катастрофу. Именно, поэтому она не сразу заметила, что сотовый несколько секунд надрывался своим стандартным звонком. Не отрывая глаз от словно замерших Мукуро и Хибари, Хром ответила.

− Алло? 

На том конце трубки можно было различить взволнованный голос Савады Тсунаёши. Почему Хром так не повезло в жизни? Пока Савада пытался уговорить Хром, чтобы она, в свою очередь, проследила за тем, чтобы Хибари и Мукуро не прикончили друг друга, Мукуро аккуратно высвободился из захвата Хибари, который тот ослабил.

− Да, Савада-сан, я всё поняла. Вам не стоит волноваться, − можно нажать на красную кнопку телефону.

− О, Тсунаёши-кун звонил? Тебе нужно было дать мне с ним поговорить, − казалось, что Мукуро искренне расстроен. − Что он сказал? 

− Савада-сан просил вас оставить друг друга в живых, − и это была чистейшая правда.

− Тсунаёши-кун такой шутник, − Мукуро засмеялся и повернулся к Хибари. − И без этого понятно, что мы с Кёей-куном подружимся.

− Нет. И не называй меня так, − Хибари наконец-то стащил с себя пальто и кинул его на кресло.

− Ну, как же так? Неужели ты хочешь драться? И мне снова придётся тебя победить? Это же так скучно! 

Одного раза Мукуро было мало, и он явно собирался пойти по второму кругу. Его улыбка уже не нравилась даже Хром. Хибари явственно напрягся, но самообладание не потерял. Он действительно изменился и научился не обращать внимания на дурацкие поступки. Нужно было кому-то спасать ситуацию.

− Савада-сан сказал, что Хибари-сан посвятит нас в подробности.

Мукуро переключил своё внимание на Хром, возвратившись в реальность. 

Вдох, выдох, на этот раз пронесло. 

Пару секунд Хибари и Мукуро смотрели на Хром, пока Хибари не кивнул и присел за стол, доставая из своего кейса какие-то бумаги.

− Завтра ночью мы должны будем проникнуть на закрытую базу одного влиятельного в этих кругах мафиози, − говорил он довольно буднично, как будто рассказывал что-то обыденное. 

− Завтра? − ахнула Хром. Она не ожидала, что им придётся действовать так быстро, тем более они сами приехали в отель только утром и не успели толком восстановиться с прошлой миссии. 

− Похоже сегодня мы не успеем с тобой... выяснить отношения, Хибари Кёя, − Мукуро, до этого стоявший в стороне, сел напротив Хибари. Видимо, настроение "поиграть" с Хибари окончательно пропало.

Где-то за окном вспыхнула молния. Смайлик, нарисованный Хром, практически исчез.

* * *

Казалось, что Хибари уснул, прислонившись к деревянному ящику, но Мукуро чувствовал, что на самом деле тот просто вслушивается в малейшие шорохи, даже в полудрёме. 

Если бы они были обычными людьми, то их бы нашли ещё час назад, или на самом подходе. И можно было бы сказать, что они решили совершить самоубийство. Пробраться на секретную охраняемую базу одного из влиятельнейших мафиози Китая, Кана Цзюэ, было чистейшей воды авантюрой.

Хром поддерживала мощную иллюзию, созданную Мукуро, пока он настраивал "жучков" для прослушки. Спрятать жучков только кажется лёгким делом, но не тогда, когда ты это делаешь в особняке мафиози. Времени у них было ещё минут пятнадцать, и казалось, что этого должно хватить. Жучки не были столь просты, если учитывать, что их сделал сам Верде вместе со Спаннером и Шоичи. Вся база сейчас должна была быть как на ладони у Савады и его людей на мониторах в Японии.

Мукуро усмехнулся, увидев, как Хибари поморщился в полусне. Он не спал двое суток, а прошлую ночь, так вообще разрабатывал с Мукуро план проникновения. Всё-таки вместе они хорошо работали, несмотря на то, что Хибари ненавидел Мукуро. Наверное, это Реборн посоветовал Саваде прислать к нему Хибари, ему и раньше нравился их тандем. 

Меньше суток назад Хибари рассказал Хром и Мукуро, что Савада намерен проверить китайских партнёров Вонголы: из доверенных источников было сообщено, что Кан Цзюэ собирается разгласить противникам Вонголы подробности обо всех делах, что связывали его триаду с Вонголой. И это должно было произойти на одной из его баз. Разведка сообщила, где он должен будет находиться в ближайшие время, 

− Хибари Кёя, ты не слишком много спишь? − Мукуро установил нужное оборудование и теперь встал над Хибари. 

— Я не спал, — Хибари провёл по лицу, смахивая остатки дремоты. Мукуро казалось, что этот жест совершенно не подходит Хибари. 

− Нам пора сваливать. Дорога чиста? 

Иногда, не слишком часто, Мукуро радовался, что они не были обычными людьми. Так, Хибари, подарив Мукуро один из своих лучших взглядом в стиле "я убью тебя, ты только жди", материализовал Ролла и секунду был сосредоточен на сборе информации. 

− Все в другой части дома. Можно уходить.

Всё складывалось, как нельзя лучше. 

Передвигались они по широким коридорам особняка достаточно быстро, но не бегом. База Кана Цзюэ казалась Мукуро на редкость скучной. Никаких фамильных портретов на стенах, цветков в горшках тоже не было. Слишком блёкло и однотипно, один коридор, ничем не отличался от другого. На тех базах Вонголы, где он успел побывать, всё было совершенно по-другому.

Иллюзии должны были скрыть их от посторонних глаз и позволить уйти невредимыми, камеры же они зациклили ещё при входе. 

Спокойно достигнув чёрного входа, они вышли в сад особняка. Всё. Опасности, считай, и не было. Их машина осталась в каких-то двухстах метрах за пределами территории Кана Цзюэ. Пара минут, и они в безопасности. Ничто не могло им помешать. 

Кроме пули, которая прошла сквозь завесу иллюзии и попала прямиком в голову Хром.

До их машины было каких-то двести метров. Ничтожное расстояние. Их укрывала мощнейшая иллюзия, Мукуро мог поклясться. Рядом с ним чуть ли не сильнейший в Вонголе. Всё, всё было прекрасно. Но тогда почему голова Хром была пробита обычной пулей? 

Следующие несколько секунд прошли в каком-то замедленном действии. Мукуро и Хибари обернулись, по инерции продолжая бежать, и видели, как Хром ещё секунду простояла — но выстрел был точный — и стала падать. 

Абсолютная тишина. 

Одна секунда.

Две. 

Их как будто оглушило. Мукуро не смог даже закричать. Ни-че-го, он просто затормозил и совсем неуверенно пошёл к Хром. Иллюзия, которая их окружала, исчезла. Мукуро больше не обладал собой и не мог ничего сотворить, он не замечал никого вокруг, ему нужна была Хром. Почему-то его шаги были совсем маленькие. Совсем немного, и он бы дотянулся до неё. Совсем чуть-чуть. Он почти коснулся её, но пальцы прошлись по пустоте. Хром исчезала на глазах, забирая в небытие все секреты, что она могла поведать живой или мёртвой. 

− Простите, Мукуро-сама, − тихий шёпот милой, милой Хром. 

Может они и были частью Вонголы, иллюзионистами, может быть и совсем необычными людьми. Но точно не бессмертными, и от пули в голову не были застрахованы.

Пять.

Звуки оглушили. Кажется, вокруг них собралась толпа и где-то в её глубине был тот, кто убил Хром.

Надо было что-то делать? Но что? Мукуро просто стоял и смотрел, пока его через, казалось, вечность не потянули в сторону. Мукуро хотел вырваться, кричал, что всех убьёт, но не мог применить ни одной иллюзии. Хибари, успевший создать с помощью Ролла защиту наорал на него, что противников слишком много и им не справиться. Какой бред, но Мукуро не мог ничего сделать — перед глазами всё плыло.

Как они добрались до машины, Мукуро не помнил. Он просто лёг на сидение и прислонился к окну. В какой-то момент он даже на секунду забыл, как дышать. Мукуро бы никогда этого не признал, но ему было больно и страшно. Это было неправильно — план был идеальным. Это было слишком внезапно, Мукуро обычно не давал даже мелких осечек. Это был какой-то грёбаный сон, плевать, что Мукуро никогда ничего не снилось. 

− Почему ты не дал мне их убить? Я был обязан это сделать, − каждое произнесённое слово вызывало рвотный позыв, но сейчас хотя бы Мукуро мог почувствовать свои внутренние силы. 

− Их было слишком много, − Хибари вцепился в руль и выжимал из машины максимальную скорость. Ему тоже было страшно? Такого просто не могло быть. 

За окном нельзя было различить ни домов, ни деревьев, одна сплошная грязная линия, вот что видел Мукуро.

− Я сильный. − Мукуро мог их всех уничтожить, он вырезал целые мафиозные семьи в детстве.

− Знаю, но там было много их — сильных, — он не стал напоминать Мукуро, что тогда тот не смог создать иллюзию, но тот не был в состоянии заметить такой жест в свою сторону.

Хибари резко крутанул руль влево, что фигурка на присоске на приборной панели полетела куда-то на задние сидения. Мукуро уже не помнил, кого он видел в безликой толпе, в памяти сохранился лишь кадр, как Хром растворяется в воздухе.

− Она умерла, Хибари Кёя. Умерла, − Мукуро сам не верил, что говорит это. Хром, которая поддерживала его в самые трудные минуты, умерла. Хром, жизнь которой долгое время зависела от него и его сил, умерла от какой-то пули. От пули и в какой-то паре метров. Он не смог её защитить. Лучший иллюзионист Вонголы не смог защитить хрупкую девушку от пули. Хорошая шутка. 

− Я видел, − пальцы Хибари ещё крепче вцепились в руль, хотя, казалось, куда крепче. 

− Её убили. А тело... оно исчезло, ха. Ты знал, что в нас заложена так называемая программа самоуничтожения? Я очень не хотел, чтобы кому-то достались мои секреты. Тела хранят всю память о жизни и делах человека. Поэтому после смерти исчезнет и моё тело, также как исчезло... её.

− Я был там.

− А ты не дал мне их убить, − Мукуро обвинял. Не язвительно, как обычно он это делал, тихо и спокойно. Он понимал, что делал это несправедливо, но не мог ничего с собой поделать, он был в своём внутреннем мире.

− Заткнись! − Хибари затормозил так, что Мукуро чуть не стукнулся о лобовое стекло, а после повернулся к нему. − Ты не понимаешь, что это была засада? Мы попали в иллюзию раньше, чем ты создал свою. Они были настолько сильны, что ни ты, ни я, не почувствовали, что с нами играют. И, чёрт побери, не понимаю, почему они нас не преследуют. Может мы до сих пор в их чёртовой иллюзии.

− Нет, мы не в иллюзии, − Мукуро отвернулся к окну, сдерживая истерику. Рассудок постепенно приходил в норму вместе с силами. Вместе с ними пришло понимание, что не нужно показывать перед Хибари накатившее эмоции. 

Хибари кричал на него, и Мукуро знал, что он не врёт, хотя сам до сих пор не мог ничего вспомнить и даже хоть как-то сосредоточиться. 

Нажав педаль газа до упора, Хибари снова возобновил путь. Они не вернулись в гостиницу, это было слишком опасно. Хибари кому-то звонил, но Мукуро не слушал, что он говорит. Следуя встроенному GPS, Хибари ехал несколько часов, пока они не оказались на каком-то пустыре далеко за пределами города, куда за ними прилетел частный самолёт. 

У Мукуро не было никакого интереса спрашивать, кто и как им помог, на ватных ногах он добрался до какого-то сидения в самолёте, и перед тем как провалиться в сон, успел заметить, что Хибари налил себе виски. 

*** 

Очнулся Мукуро уже в Японии, лёжа на заднем сидении какого-то автомобиля. На улице уже темнело, и Мукуро задержал свой взгляд на закатном солнце.

− Я долго был в отключке? 

Хибари бросил быстрый взгляд на зеркало заднего вида и ответил: 

− Чуть больше трёх часов.

Мукуро рассмеялся. Его смех почти можно было назвать истеричным. Почти. Мукуро, Рокудо Мукуро, сильнейший иллюзионист в мире, сдал позиции, расклеился, позволил увезти себя и не прибил к чёртовой матери тех уродов.

− Высади меня где-нибудь, Хибари Кёя. Дальше я сам как-нибудь. Спасибо.

− Нет, − он снова посмотрел в зеркало на немного удивлённого Мукуро. Тот считал, что Хибари будет только рад избавиться от его общества. − Мы едем к Саваде.

− Вот как... − Мукуро не нашёл, что ещё сказать, и подвинулся к окну. Он мог бы в любой момент открыть дверь автомобиля и выпрыгнуть на ходу, но, возможно, стоило нанести визит к Тсунаёши-куну. 

Оставшийся путь они провели в молчании, Хибари не удосужился ничего сказать Мукуро, даже когда они подъехали к особняку Вонголы, он просто хлопнул дверью и направился внутрь. Мукуро же ничего не оставалось, как последовать за ним. Охранники ничего им не говорили и даже не пытались как-то препятствовать им, кажется, они даже немного шарахались от Хибари.

Кабинета Савады они достигли в считанные мгновения. Не утруждая себя стуком, Хибари вышиб дверь ногой. Гокудера по ту сторону уже был готов атаковать, но, увидев, кто прибыл, спрятал динамит. 

Зря. 

Державший наготове тонфа, Хибари за пару секунд преодолел расстоянии от двери до вскочившего Савады и прижал его к стене. Гокудера заорал на Хибари и уже всерьёз хотел его атаковать, но Тсуна дал знак успокоиться.

− Хибари-сан, что... Вы с... − Тсуна непонимающе посмотрел на проём, в котором стоял Мукуро, и изменился в лице. − Что-то произошло?

− Ты не предупредил о засаде. 

− Засаде? 

− Хром мертва, − Хибари не церемонился.

− Как мертва? − Тсуна на глазах побледнел, а Хибари теперь реально удерживал его на подкашивающихся ногах. 

− Пуля в голову. И всё. Нет больше милой Хром, − подал голос до этого молчавший Мукуро. Он уже понял, что разговор бесполезен, Тсуна не тот человек, чтобы предавать своих же.

Хибари отступил на шаг назад и отпустил Тсуну, но тот сполз по стене и схватился за голову.

− Как? Почему? Этого не может быть. 

− Они знали, что мы там будем, Савада. У них есть кто-то, чьи иллюзии мощнее его иллюзий, − Хибари кивнул в сторону Мукуро, заставляя того поморщиться.

− Сильнее Мукуро? Этого не может быть! − Гокудера тоже не мог такое поверить.

− Кто мог знать о предстоящей операции? 

− Не знаю. Никто, − Тсуна всё ещё был где-то в себе. − Кроме нас об операции знать никто не мог. Что же теперь? Что теперь делать?

Прямо сейчас перед ними был не Десятый босс Вонголы, а тот мальчик из прошлого, который до конца не мог осознать происходящее. За те несколько лет, что он провёл во главе семьи, он терял людей, но ими никогда не были дорогие ему люди. Он никогда не терял тех, кто ему помог стать тем, кем он сейчас является. 

Собравшись с мыслями, Мукуро подошёл к Тсуне и присел рядом на корточки. Нет, он отнюдь не собирался, в чём-то его обвинять, Мукуро понимал, что вины Тсуны в произошедшем нет, за этим стояло что-то ещё. 

− Тсунаёши-кун, я думаю, что с меня хватит. Ты очень хороший человек, но я так не могу, − Мукуро вздохнул и продолжил говорить. − Они убили Хром. Думаю, ты понимаешь, что теперь я обязан узнать, кто за этим стоит и уничтожить его, но тебя я втягивать не могу. 

Вздохнув, Мукуро стянул со своего пальца кольцо Хранителя и вложил его в руку растерянного Тсуны.

− Но... почему? Мы же одна семья, − Тсуна явно надеялся, что сейчас выбежит Хром и закричит, что это розыгрыш, просто очередная глупая шутка Мукуро.

− Тсунаёши-кун, я... − Мукуро говорил уже стоя, − ... ненавижу мафию. 

Гокудера хотел что-то сказать, но, столкнувшись взглядом с Мукуро, замолчал.

Никто не пытался его остановить, и Мукуро спокойно направился к выходу, но на самом пороге кабинета он обернулся: 

− Зато теперь ты точно знаешь, что вашему союзнику нельзя доверять. Спасибо тебе за всё, Тсунаёши-кун, с тобой было весело.

Всё. Теперь конец его "легальной" жизни. Мукуро вышел из особняка, в который, как он думал, больше никогда не вернётся.

Нужно было обдумать дальнейшие действия, возможно, связаться с Чикусой и Кеном, найти М.М.. Они должны были помочь. А пока...нужно было где-то остановиться. 

Мукуро вышел за ворота особняка Вонголы и свернул налево. Район, в котором располагалась японская резиденция Вонголы был ухоженным, тихим, а следовательно, частным. Никаких остановок общественного транспорта или метро поблизости найти не предвиделось, машины у Мукуро не было, так что приходилось идти к выходу оттуда на своих двоих. 

Минут десять Мукуро шёл в тишине, разве что из окон каких-то домов доносилась музыка, но вскоре рядом с ним, с той же скорость, с какой он шёл, стал ехать автомобиль Хибари.

− Садись, − Хибари опустил окно, чтобы заговорить с Мукуро.

− Я не вернусь к Саваде. 

Мукуро продолжил идти. Даже странно, что Хибари согласился съездить за ним, он не любил быть мальчиком на побегушках и уж точно никогда им не был. Хибари хмыкнул и продолжил движение. 

− Просто садись, − Хибари говорил непривычно устало, − я помогу.

Мукуро остановился и внимательно посмотрел на Хибари: что-то в нём изменилось, чего-то явно не хватало. 

− Ты? Серьёзно? − Мукуро всё-таки заметил, что его смутило.

− Вполне. Так сядешь уже или нет? − Хибари начинал терять терпение, а это обычно никогда не заканчивалось чем-то хорошим. Драться же с ним у Мукуро желания не было. Мгновение взвешивая все за и против, Мукуро всё-таки сел в машину. Помощь никогда не бывает лишней, тем более у Хибари тоже больше не было на пальце кольца Хранителя.


End file.
